


Take me to the room where the green’s all green

by Devilish Fruicake (HarleeRogers_Stark)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aztec Empire, Aztec au, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Quetzalcoatl!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleeRogers_Stark/pseuds/Devilish%20Fruicake
Summary: In the heart of Mesoamerica, the glorious city of Aztlan is under the great Feathered serpent god Quetzalcoatl’s protection, in exchange their habitants have to offer sacrifices for him. Luckily for Roger, this god never demanded human blood but living young men and women to take as his servants; the chosen ones were able to live in the city serving the deity, would that be his destiny?This is the story of how the strongest man in Aztlan turned into the legendary Jaguar Soldier.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Take me to the room where the green’s all green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am Yuki and this is my very very first time writing anything for a fic. When the pandemic started this idea crossed my mind, but I wasn’t so sure about doing something with it (for reasons). The idea grew in my mind and the more I read about the Aztecs, the more I wanted to do something. The main idea was creating only a DTIYS (that closes next September 23rd), but I talked about it with my very dear friend Binky and this AU born properly, meaning this story and maybe 3 more I have in mind. So yeah, I have to thank her for this because she had been a HUGE support for this AU, this also is for her because she’s an actual sweetheart in two legs.
> 
> For now this will work as a one shot and see how it goes 🥰
> 
> Before you start reading I’d like to say a couple more things:
> 
> 🐉 All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.  
> 🐉 There will be a Glossary for you to read to familiarice with the terms at the end.  
> 🐉 This story is for entertainment purposes only, it has some accuracy level yet it contains A LOT of fantasy.
> 
> Happy reading! 💖

**Take me to the room where the green’s all green**

The sun was setting in the distance, the last rays of sun hit Roger’s golden locks and his painted skin in red making them shine beautifully, some drops of sweat were also running down his neck where the rope was loosely tied. His wrists were on his front secured also by a firm rope, nothing strong, but firm enough to force his hands together.

The blond was so nervous, everyone knew what happened if the sacrifices to the Feathered serpent god were accepted, he would bless them by protecting the city from disgrace caused by the other gods. Yet Roger knew there was also a chance for sacrifices to be rejected by his god, making the laters disappear into the darkness; rumors said that those who were rejected are taken to Mictlan, the death land where all souls went after their death. In any case, no one would dare to accuse their kind god of eating the poor souls ever, from all of their gods, the feathered serpent god was the only one who would never demand blood as sacrifice for himself.

The blond was chosen when he was a baby, giving his mother the chance to raise him well and even letting him go to the school; she always spent her days telling him how proud she was and what a great honor was to be chosen to become a sacrifice to the feathered serpent god: the great Quetzalcoatl.

Roger’s mind came back from his thoughts when the priest secured the blindfold firmly around his blue eyes, making the purplish tones mixed with oranges ones in the sky being the last thing Roger saw that day, and hopefully not to be the last thing he saw in his life.

“Stay still boy, soon you’ll be honored by being in front of the presence of Quetzalcoatl himself, I don’t need to tell you to behave, once again” the warning tone in the Priest voice made Roger let a choked laugh out. Because yes, he could be a bit bratty sometimes, but this time he had a good reason for it.

After the Priest left him with a warning, the young man felt that it didn’t help to easy his feelings and thoughts, remembering his earlier attempts of escaping from the city and his fate, it actually made him feel worse. Of course he was told all his life it was a great honor, yet never was easy to accept you could die on the day of your 21st birthday.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m sure he will accept you, he’s a very kind god”

The familiar voice spoke warmly into his ear, Freddie who had been a sacrifice himself a couple years ago, his friend from childhood and the actual ruler of Tenochtitlan was now helping him to stand up and guiding him to the god’s temple.

After what seemed to be ages and a long trip to the top of the pyramid, the two young men finally arrived inside the chamber in the temple, Roger found himself standing in the darkness feeling an oddity warm on his skin and smelling the sweet scent of the burners.

“Roger dear, kneel”

So the blond complied to his ruler's kind command quickly and remained quiet.

“You understand what happens if our beloved god rejects you as his sacrifice?”

The blond let out a quiet noise trying to gasp some air into his lungs, sweat drops still running down his neck and the feeling of cold spreading down his back, not sure if there were just Freddie and him or the Priest would be still with them, he forced himself to talk quickly, Roger knew he was still on the middle of the ritual and doing something wrong would turn out into his dead.

“Yes, sir” Nodding slowly. “I will be taken away… from Aztlan”

“But, if the great god Quetzalcoatl comes to accept you as the sacrifice you are meant to be for him, you will turn into his servant” Roger took a deep breath silently “in exchange, the great god will bless you with a special gift to help your ruler to lead and protect our city from any harm, do you understand that?”

“Yes sir” Roger’s raspy voice sounded a bit louder than the last time echoing the lonely place.

Some more minutes passed, Freddie was doing the blessing ritual where the ruler asked for permission to the earth and went on with the preparation for his god's arrival. The silence of the chamber was only subtly interrupted by the sound of the torches that enlightened the place and the silent prayers of Freddie, making the young man a bit more anxious and gave him the impression of a longer wait.

Again the blond was taken back from his thoughts, this time by the powerful roaring sound of the conch shell that announced the end of the ritual... damn Freddie and his lungs.... Roger has never understood how Freddie could blow that bloody thing so easily.

Suddenly the time that had seemed to be painfully long turned to be incredibly fast, and Roger’s heartbeat started to rise up.

_Second roar._

The poor man let some air out from his lungs paired with a soft whine, anything that would happen to him now was his own luck.

_Third roar._

The muscles of his legs started to ache a bit with the strain from the position, yet he found himself not caring at all, he had some other matters to worry about. Like the fact that he could be about to die.

_Four and last roar._

The blond was gasping for air desperately now, feeling a bit dizzy. Swallowed hard.

“Roger, relax, he will take you, don’t resist to him darling” the blood rushing on his ears almost made him miss his friend’s voice encouraging Roger to relax “I can’t take you the blindfold off and I don’t know if he will allow me to stay, but be sure that he’d never harmed anyone” Freddie promised him with soft voice “You won’t die”.

Excitement and fear were blurring his mind now, it was really hard to calm down now; even if the smell of the incense in the burners alongside the quiet of the night, the intimacy of the place and the ritual itself together with his friends voice were a BIG help, he would lie if he said was calmer now. But he could try to pretend to be, even if that was Freddie’s role.

For a moment Roger thought he was alone in the middle of the room, until delicate fingers stroke his hair brushing his locks softly, pointy nails scratching his jaw softly. “Freddie, would you mind to give us some privacy please? And don’t go too far dear, I need you to be around if there’s something I want” a kind soft voice that Roger had never heard before echoed the place, followed by his friend’s “yes, my lord” and after that, there were some footsteps disappearing in the distance.

“Aren’t you pretty? What’s your name my dear?” This time the voice addressing him, the blond found a pleasant sensation in that charming voice that made him shiver slightly. His heart flipping.

“Roger, my lord” His voice was soft but firm now, more like his usual voice. Seemed that this ” _ **pretending** ”_ thing could work, even if the sound of the jewelry and footsteps around him were making pretending for Roger a bit hard, in fact, quickly he found that his nervousness was turning into a feeling of curiosity. Would he look like an actual giant serpent with feathers?

Nobody but the ancient Priests and Freddie of course, had seen him, but the ancient Priests were all dead and Freddie was forbidden to speak about him…

A soft hum was heard behind the blond “Oh yes, I think I could take you my pretty creature, a strong man with a delicate figure like yours satisfies me, very much”

The kneeled man felt a heavy weight pulled away from his shoulders, he would live after all, so he quickly cleared his throat to make his voice leave his throat “I- I will serve you my lord, all your commands and wishes” and that nervousness tone coming back to Roger’s voice betraying him, the other one chuckled softly sounding pleased.

Without any advice, the blindfold was pulled down in one soft but determined movement and Roger’s eyes found themselves trying to adjust to the light of the place as fast as they could, desperate to see what was in front of him. When his eyesight finally focused the body in front of him, his mouth fell open immediately.... there he was, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

He saw no giant snake with feathers or any other creature his imagination could throw to his mind, no, before him was a beautiful man with hazel eyes smiling at him tenderly.

“...My- my lord, my god...” he whispered.

The other one now smiling brightly at him, his chocolate brunet curls falling softly and delicate down on his shoulders, body covered in green color shades everywhere he looked perfectly mixed with yellow and red, a combination of feathers and jewelry making his beautiful light brown eyes stand out, everything coupled by his soft skin colored with a light toasted tone that matched some lime green scales on the top of his hands, cheeks and neck.

“Indeed my dear boy, are you going to submit to me?” The god reached Roger to caress his cheeks softly with his palms and scratching his jaw softly when he did.

“Yes my lord, completely, anything you ask I will comply”

Roger stroked tenderly himself into the god’s hand closing his eyes and enjoying the soft touch. “Oh but aren’t you a good boy too?” The soft tone on the god’s voice made Roger sight content and his heart fliped once again on his chest.

The god brought Roger’s face close to his, making their lips almost touch each other and Roger felt how they were sharing hot breathe, it was a weird sensation, a very exciting one, and just as if the deity could read his mind, he trailed his tongue in a delicate slow warm caress in the man’s bottom lip making the blond involuntary open his mouth.

Roger could feel how his heart was exploding in emotions: the soft and the tenderness of the moment made his heartbeat rate up that he could easily hear it like an angry drum on his ears, the feeling of soft lips pressed on his for the first time, a tongue exploring and dancing on his mouth was making him dizzy and the now growing passionate kiss was starting to create a weird feeling on his lower belly running quickly down to his thighs and between his legs.

This was new to him… As a sacrifice Roger was a virgin, he wasn’t allowed to have intimacy with anyone until this moment since only the virgins were allowed to see the feathered serpent god. While some of his friends became warriors with families, he was confined to mostly study and cultivate his mind, not that he hated it, but sometimes he felt some needs… So this was how it feels to kiss someone, to be kissed, the blond repeated to himself during the kiss all over again enjoying the moment.

When the kiss was broken by the god, Roger opened his eyes and followed with them the magnificent creature while he stood straight, giving the blond a better view of his body: beautiful long legs were displayed in front of him and he could notice more bright lime green and deep green scales here and there along his limbs, some more jewelry embracing his thighs and calves stopping on his ankles to show his bare feet that looked like his hands.

“I know you do are a strong man on the inside my dear, I’ll make you a strong man in the outside too, that will be my gift for you” the god turned around to take the cape that was hanging from his shoulders off and disappearing in the wind when it left his body “in exchange, you’ll have to do something for me first, my dear” the kneeled man never noticed when he almost was laying on the floor until the soft scent of the white flowers around him hit his nose, the sight of his magnificent god’s full body being revealed was so intoxicating for him.

“Anything, my lord” said quickly, taking his gaze from the god’s body to his eyes and going back to sit straight on his knees as his original position was, Roger swallowed hard almost knowing what he could possibly be asked to do.

“Freddie my dear, please come here” the god’s melodious voice sounded firmly around the chamber’s walls, finally the blonde noticed that said place had no roof and the scene displayed above him was almost as beautiful as his god: thousands of stars shining brightly in the dark sky and in the middle there was a big white round full moon showering the place in silver tones that made the painted stone sparkle, the torches were no more to be seen around now and never noticed when he stop listen the dancing flames.

Footsteps and some jewelry crashing against each other echoed in the place almost immediately followed by Freddie’s voice “my lord?”, Roger turned his head quickly to see his friend bowing to their god in a gracious motion.

“Please be a dear and prepare Roger for me, when he’s ready bring him and the elixir to me” Freddie looked surprised by his god’s commands dragging his gaze straight to the creature’s eyes “my lord?” He said with an unsure tone on his voice.

The god was now taking seat on the soft drapes and pillows that were displayed in the center of the chamber right in front of the blond, turning his gaze back to the ruler he smiled tenderly again “Oh no dear, leave that to me please, you can do the rest” leaning his body into the pillows to make himself comfortable, he caressed his own thighs softly and Roger swore he never saw anything more beautiful in all his life.

But when he registered the god’s words on his mind the excitement wave came back to his body with great force, what did he mean by being prepared for him? What _“ **part** ”_ exactly will Freddie leave him? “Yes, my lord” Freddie with a soft smile on his face leaning to bow again to his god, to turn to the blonde immediately “come darling, let’s get you ready”

Clumsily Roger stood on his feet and started to walk to follow Freddie, just by being partially stopped by the strain of his muscles paying him back the cost of holding an uncomfortable position for so long “...Freddie, what- what will he do to me?” The blond whispered quietly to his friend, more curious rather than nervous when they were close enough.

The ruler stopped inside a small chamber where there was a stone altar with the same white flowers that were displayed everywhere in the floor of the main chamber, there also was small bowls with different liquids set in the middle of the table, Roger could see thanks to some small torches that were around the place, probably Freddie was waiting here before Quetzalcoatl calling him back “I don’t really know darling, is his choice”

Freddie carefully took off Roger’s head ornament, his earrings and necklace placing them aside in the althar “but you know what he could do to me... I saw the expression on your face...” the dark haired man was kneeled now taking the jewelry from Roger’s legs and stopped in the middle of his work probably thinking what to say, maybe remembering, both perhaps.

Slowly Freddie stood up with Roger’s jewelry on his hands and placed it with the rest “yes, I know...” said longingly now with a soft smile on his face “and I’m a bit disappointed I won’t be allowed to witness it...” the ruler untying Roger’s wrists and neck now, tossing the rope carelessly away on the table too “do you want him?”.

....What?...

Freddie must knew how clueless he felt when the ruler started to laugh loud enough for just them to hear it “Roger, do you like him?” The blond blinked quickly a couple of times feeling still puzzled, Freddie was cleaning the red paint from his skin with a wet cloth now and watching Roger’s eyes stubbornly with a grin on his face.

What a stupid question Fred! Of course he liked him, the god was the most beautiful creature Roger had seen in the world, he could say it wasn’t love what he felt for him, no, who knows if that could possibly happen, but of course he did like his look very much... “I- god, Freddie of course I do, I like him, very much! What kind of question is that? I-”

Freddie wet his lips and his grin grew larger “now Roger darling, please, don’t play innocent with me, I know you know what will happen.... All your life, you were private from having any kind of relationship or sexual encounter and I know you’re smart enough to know why you’re here” said Freddie throwing the cloth back to a bowl of water on the table. “Y-yes, I know all of that, but,” the blond stopped talking as soon as Freddie started taking the only garment that covered Roger’s body part: his crotch.

He felt how the heat was spreading through his face and chest, it was the first time he was fully naked in front of anyone who was not his mother and now... now what? Should he cover himself maybe? Why did Freddie have to look at him as he was starving for weeks?.... he wasn’t helping him at all. “Fuck Freddie, stop looking at me like that!” Roger hissed low and covered his member with his hands.

The ruler set himself behind the blond to start touching softly his shoulders with his fingers and roaming his arms, separating the blonde’s hands setting them on either sides of his body “Just making sure you are okay for him darling, I can’t risk my god to be scammed...” the hint of comedy of his friend’s voice made him lose a bit more “besides, no ‘buts’ anymore darling, now go there and make exactly as he says, I know you can do that” the dark haired man started placing soft pats on Roger’s back “He will be gentle, I promise, especially now that is your first time” softly pushing the blond man, to encourage him to start walking.

Followed by Freddie, Roger headed back to the chamber, immediately shifting his hands to the front and covering his crotch with them again, he really felt exposed, even with the lack of light “Roger come on, don’t be silly darling, take your hands off of there, you don’t want to cause a bad impression...” Freddie whispered to the blonde in an impatient tone pushing his hands from there “you’re about to give him your body, you can’t go there like that” Roger nodded subtly swallowing hard and setting his hands to his sides just like he did when he had clothes on and walked as normal as he could. He almost was sure Freddie had no problem back when he was the sacrifice.

Quetzalcoatl was still laying on the drapes and pillows looking beautifully and relaxed, the deity was now naked, eyes glued in the sky admiring the stars and the shinny moon until he noticed both men walking to him. Roger could see the exact moment his god’s eyes darkened and filled with lust, even if his expression remained soft and kind, his eyes were devouring his body now.

“My lord, as promised, my people and I offer you one of the boldest and kindest men in the city: please accept Roger as sacrifice to satisfy your heart” bowing once again to the god again and offering a small bowl cupped on his hands.

The god smiled faintly to the black haired man taking the bowl from his hands delicate “my dear Freddie, ruler of Tenochtitlan, come to me” his hands traveling to Freddie’s wrists and pulling Freddie softly to him “I certainly have to reward you my dear, this is an exquisite man you’ve got me today, I can see it on his eyes: strong, bold, very lovely and determined” the god’s arms wrapping around the dark haired man “he will be a jaguar soldier, a top elite fighter and the strongest warrior at your service” the god nuzzling softly the ruler’s chest “and mine of course, will you Roger?”

His eyes turning to watch Roger from where he was leaning in Freddie’s chest, the blond man bowed to the god as well “I will my lord, without a doubt”, his words making Quetzalcoatl let a soft hum out “good boy” smiled to him again “I’ll be sure you’ll be properly rewarded too my dear Freddie, just not at this moment,” placing a soft kiss on Freddie’s chest, who let a quiet moan out when the god let him go “today, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait outside the chamber my dear”

“Yes my lord, as you wish”

Freddie took a pair of steps away from the deity and bowed once again, turning to Roger to give him a quick smile and going back to his place in the small chamber with a quick and silent pace.

As the sound of footsteps drifted from the room, the man could feel those eyes back on him, Roger gasped a bit of air, nervousness coming back to him once again and he knew the god knew he was for sure, just as if the deity could look through him “Roger, come here” said Quetzalcoatl offering his hand to the blond. Step by step he got in front of the god and rested his hand to take the god’s one.

Quezalcoatl smiled at him and slowly but firmly enough pulled Roger’s hand to make him sit on his lap straddling his long legs, the man let a low moan when his skin touched the god’s one, he had never felt something this soft before in his whole life, in any part of his body: what seemed to be hard scales were actual silky soft feathers mixed with the skin of his god, all caressing his inner thighs and starting to awake Roger’s member.

Gently, the god took Roger’s hand to the curve between the his neck and shoulder placing it there, the man looking how his hand disappeared into the brown curls that were there “tell me dear Roger,” the god started caressing the blond’s back and stopping on his waist, using his grip to bring gently the man closer to him “have you ever been this close to someone before?”

When their eyes met, the blond felt the need to take his other hand to the same spot on the opposite side to feel protected and not falling down “no my lord, I wasn’t allowed to” playful hands caressing up the blonde’s back to bring him a bit closer “then, am I the first to see you and touch you this way?” His lips placing a trail of soft kisses on his neck, pushing gold locks aside with his nose “y-yes my lord,”

Roger could hear his voice becoming high pitched and quivering under his touch, especially when those fangs bit his neck playfully and he let out an involuntary moan, was that okay? Maybe he shouldn’t sound like that at all… “This means I’m the only one that had heard you like this too?” And suddenly Quetzalcoatl nails were slowly roaming down Roger’s spine sending jolts and making the blond getting impossibly closer to the god squirming and moaning even higher and louder, but now that he was close enough, he could feel his fully hard member being pressed between their bellies… this has to be wrong, he shouldn’t be…. Not like this! Not in front of his god... “my g— my lord, I’m sorry…”

Hands now caressing his lower back firmly “why are you apologizing my dear boy? You hadn’t done anything bad” Roger’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, face hiding from the god “I- I can’t control my body or my- my voice… I sound like a girl... I’m very sorr—…” he felt the hands squeezing his butt cheeks “oh Roger, this is not something you could possibly control at all, I AM the one who’s making you do these things for me”

Then Roger could feel it: something hard and large rubbing in the crack of his ass, right between the fingers that were spreading his cheeks, shivering again the blond showed his face again to look back to his god’s eyes “Do you know why you’re here Rog? Do you?” God’s hands guiding his hips to rub against the bulge making him unable to give his god a reply, letting out a low moan instead “Do you know what I want from you my dear boy?”

He felt Quetzalcoatl fingers digging into his skin when he didn’t have a reply “answer me Roger, you don’t want to make me angry, and that would be a shame because you’ve been such a good boy…” the god pressed him down harshly to make a point “Y-yes… my lord, aah! I’m sorry...” moaned again, taking great force in Roger he let out his reply in a sigh “I- I do know, I do know what you want from me my lord…”

“Do you want it?” The god pressed his forehead into Roger’s with a light smile on his lips and closing his eyes taking the moment in, the man let out an almost inaudible cry “My- my lord, please… take my body and make me yours” Roger slid his hands and was now cupping his god’s face to make him stay in place and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

Once again the god slid his tongue into Roger’s mouth claiming his mouth on a deep kiss, the man let out soft moans when Quetzalcoatl’s fangs rosed his lips and tongue, this looked like they both were encouraging each other to deepen the kiss, so they did.

There was pure energy running between them, the blond could feel it, all the excitement running in all his body and pleasant sensations everywhere he payed attention: his lips, his hands touching the god’s face, his buttcheeks being held by the god and squished rough enough, the deity’s member rubbing between them, his inner tights with the soft sensation of feathers…. but what he felt the most was his member that was now bigger and standing hard between their bellies.

Not knowing when exactly, one of Quetzalcoatl hands was gone from his butt and he automatically let out a whimper, they parted the kiss and just when Roger was about to open his mouth and whine, said hand reappeared wrapped around and massaging Roger’s erection.

“Aaah…. fuck!” The blond let out in a breath, this feeling was probably sheer pleasure, or at least should be something very close to it. “I would love to make you mine my dear, there’s nothing I want more right now” the god stopped his motions leaving Roger’s member.

Just a few seconds later the man felt something wet and thin massaging in circles his entrance, the pleasant feeling made him sigh in content automatically; after a couple of minutes with no warning what seemed to be a finger started to push inside his entrance slowly, forcing him to open his eyes and give the deity a look of distress “be good Roger, I need to prepare you first, relax and let it in”

The man tried to relax as much as he could, it was another new sensation like the others, but this one was a bit weird. In and out, Quetzalcoatl finger slid on repeated motions with a steady peace until the blond finally relaxed under the touch, letting out small whimpers and keens “oh you sound very beautiful my dear Roger,” taking his hand away from the man to dip it into the elixir again coating two fingers with it “I do love your voice, is so pretty like all of you”

“Thank you, my lord” Roger was a bit hard to fluster, bit things could be able to, compliments were one of them. His face was burning red and hot extending down his chest, like it never was before.

Soon Quetzalcoatl's hand was back on his butt, leaving a wet trail on his cheeks before finding the blond entrance again putting two fingers inside him and this time the stretching feeling was different, a bit painful in fact, so Roger arms were quickly wrapped around Quetzalcoatl’s neck with a bit of force “aaah! M-my lord…!” Sighed close his ear “there, there Roger, relax my dear, I promise you’ll like it…”

Letting out a soft cry, Roger tried to relax himself around the touch, finding that mix of pain and the pleasant excitement a bit interesting too. Not so long after a couple of thrusts later, the blonde was moaning high pitched again, the stretch started to feel not so painful anymore but something more pleasant “but look at you, being such a good boy for your god” the god squished hard the blond’s cheek with his other hand, making him moan louder.

Once again the fingers were out and the process was repeated, this time there were 3 fingers inside Roger and he didn’t know how that was possible, pain turned into pleasure again so quickly that the blond almost felt dizzy with it “my lord… aaah… yes….” hips moving forward and backward slightly to match the deity’s movements.

The god leant forward to softly press his fangs and tease the man’s skin on Roger's shoulders “I think you’re ready for more my dear, are you?” The god didn’t stop moving his hand inside the man, twisting and turning his fingers a bit and making it very hard for the blond to reply, but he once again forced his voice to be heard “please my lord, I- I need more… please”

Carefully the deity slid his fingers deeper caresing inside the thigh muscles until Roger cried in surprise digging his fingertips in the god’s skin, Quetzalcoatl let out a low groan and wrapped tightly his free arm around Roger’s waist forcing him to stay still. The god kept pushing his fingers again and again on the same spot making the man squirm and moan on his embrace beautifully.

“Oh Roger, just look at you my dear, so beautiful for me… just for me” the poor man was about to pass out, or so he felt and he sounded like it, suddenly the deity finally stopped caressing that particular spot on his insides. How was that possible? How could this feel this pleasant?

“Yes, yes, y-yes, please, just for you my lord” panted out, he needed more of this pleasant feeling.

Roger turned his head to find his god’s lips and with his hands guided him to press a rough kiss. The god smiled into the kiss but soon the blond was shown who was the dominant one, Quetzalcoatl had taken his hand back to stroke Roger’s member firmly while the other hand was pressing that spot again, everything during the kiss.

“AAAH FUCK!!” The god smirked with the sounds the blond man was making “beautiful…” his body trembling under the touch of his hands.

The man focused on all the sensations he was feeling once again, but this time he felt an insistent pressure on his balls “my lord, aaah sir…. I- aaah… hhmmn”

The pressure in Roger’s balls was too much now he was going to explode, but right when he was about to, a tight pressure in the base of his cock prevented it from happening. The blond couldn’t help the desperate whimper that left his lips making Quetzalcoatl chuckle.

“Shush my dear, I can’t let this happening yet, that wonderful moment has to be mine and we are not done yet”

The god kissed his new servant again, softly this time to let him rest, the kiss was sweet like the first one they shared moments earlier and Roger hummed into it, trying to calm himself down. Quetzalcoatl took his hand away from Roger’s entrance to caress softly his buttcheek.

“I want you to do something else before I make you mine” turning to his side, the deity took the bowl on his hands and passed it to Roger, the slightly tired man looked at it carefully “I want you to use this elixir on me, take some with your hands and spread it on my member”

Placing soft kisses on Rogers neck “and I want you to touch me there like I just did to you” the blond let a soft moan out “would you do that for me my dear? Do you want to touch your god?”

Of course he wanted to touch him, he had been wanting to do it since the moment he saw him resting completely naked on the rugs and pillows gloriously looking under the moonlight “yes my lord please, may I touch you please?” An exciting feeling spreading on his chest, his hands were asking for it desperately and his still hard desperate member twitched a bit.

The god smiled back tenderly and caressed his cheek “please do dear, make yourself comfortable” placing a soft kiss on the man’s nose he patted his hips for him to move between his legs instead and comply with his order.

The blond man set between the deity legs, took some of the elixir between his fingers and rubbed them against each other feeling the slippery sensation before looking back at his god: the moon made his skin shine beautifully, he was resting on his shoulders making his arms and shoulders muscles stand out, chocolate brown curls resting there and framing his delicate features of his face, all his small green feathers were glowing bright green with the moonlight… A true vision, Roger thought, but then his eyes stopped right in between his legs admiring his large member hard and inviting him to touch it.

Hypnotized, he reached the limb with his trembling hands sliding his fingers on the length and wrapping his hands around it making the god groan low, quickly he loosened his grip and dragged his hands away, giving a worried look to Quetzalcoatl ‘s eyes.

“My lord, I’m sorry my god, did I hurt you? I’m sorry…” The deity lent close with a warm smile to rub his long fingers on the man’s cheek “not at all my dear, there’s nothing you can do to hurt me, not like this” Quetzalcoatl placed a kiss on his forehead “on contrary, you did the opposite, please go on” he placed his other hand on Roger’s to guide them back to his member.

This time with the help of his god, Roger caressed the length carefully once again wrapping his fingers around it, the god shuddered but kept his grip on the blonde’s hand guiding him to caress his hard member. Roger could hear his heartbeat loud on his ears again, the feeling was so intoxicating and the groans his god was making just encouraged him to keep caressing the deity that way, he wanted to make his lord feel good, to be proud of him, and he would do his very best for that to happen. To prove he was worth keeping.

It took no time for Roger to care for his god by himself; he found himself exploring with his fingers the shape of Quetzalcoatl’s member, the spots where he liked to be touched, the pressure he liked and the kind of caresses he enjoyed. The man was delighted just by looking at his face, all the sounds the deity made, the way he was letting his head fall between his shoulders making his curls bounce on his back, but specially by the way the deity moved his hips thrusting into Roger’s grip to get more of that pleasant touch the blond was providing him.

Once again the god leant to him and reached his hand to caress Roger’s golden locks with his claws “Oh Roger… aah… you are really so good at this my boy hnmm”

The blond looked back into the god’s eyes smiling sheepishly not stopping his motions but giving him firm slow strokes instead, smirking when the god changed his expression again letting a breath out, it seemed that Quetzalcoatl had a hard time to collect himself back, all of that made Roger feel so proud of himself. “Please do something else for me dear”

The man nodded eagerly “Yes my lord, anything to please you”, Quetzalcoatl chuckled a bit at that, “Smear some more of that elixir on my member and take it on your mouth”

Roger was a bit unsure about it, but at this point he trusted his god entirely, so he would do anything he commanded “Yes my lord”, he turned to the bowl and scooped a bit more of the elixir, spread it again and leant to take it into his mouth. Would it be wrong to wish for this so bad? Maybe a bit, but he was careless since there were just the two of them.

The tip of his tongue was the first on touching the limb, followed by his lips, he could hear a groan from the god as soon as his mouth caressed the tip, “do it again Roger” the blond did it again taking a bit more of the deity’s member into his mouth.

He repeated his actions all over again and again, since it seemed to be even more pleasurable for his lord, from time to time he just licked his member tasting the elixir too. Quetzalcoatl tangled his fingers around the blond’s golden locks, at first to guide him, but soon he was pushing him down making the man’s motions faster.

The god swallowed hard, Roger was making it difficult for the deity to control himself or even to talk, “Roger…” the god patted the blond lightly on his head “Roger, th-that’s it my dear, now lay on your back” The man took him out of his mouth sucking the tip a bit.

Roger looked up excited at Quetzalcoatl 's face “Did I do it right, my lord?” Licking his lips with a hopeful smile and bright blue eyes. The deity couldn’t help but smile warmly back at him showing his fangs a bit more. This man was so sweet.

“Yes my boy, yes, you did it perfectly” reaching to take his face in hands and press a soft kiss on his lips, Roger wondered for a bit if he could taste himself and the elixir on the man’s lips, but dismissed it quickly because of the sensation.

Not breaking the kiss, the blond leant backwards to lay on his back as he was asked to, followed by the god who was intensifying the kiss, like he wanted to devour the man. In between kisses the blond did his best to set his body comfortably in the pillows and rugs “You are perfect Roger, let me give you your reward my dear boy” caressing the blond cheek to bring his face to his and pressing his lips back again to continue the kiss.

The blond could not have enough of his lips, of his kisses and his caresses, their bodies taking their place on each other so naturally that felt unreal. No words were needed now, both of them were moaning and groaning against each other enjoying the fiction between their members that was a heavenly sensation.

Quetzalcoatl hands caressed him from his face to his thighs and pushed them open to make room for himself between Roger’s legs. The blond let out a whimper, nervous again feeling so exposed since he had never been in that position before by any chance.

“Shhh it’s okay, you don’t have to be ashamed, not with me” Quetzalcoatl hands keep pushing his thighs to spread his legs and expose his loose opening to him once again. “Oh Roger, you’re really so precious” pressing his lips softly on his inner left thigh and trailing his long tongue up to his knee.

Roger moaned against the deity’s touch, feeling too many things in that moment “I’d love to taste every inch of your skin my dear boy,” Quetzalcoatl rubbed his fingers pressing firmly on the flesh of Roger’s legs to hold them in place “but I’m afraid it will have to be other time”. The man took his hand to his mouth to bite a moan, the idea of having another encounter like this was something he couldn’t stand at the moment. He was so eager for it already….

Wrapped on his own thoughts, he never noticed when a pair of fingers on his entry tried to make his way back inside him. Coated in elixir the pair of fingers entered smoother this time making Roger relax into the intrusion, “that’s it my boy, you’re doing it excellent” said the god while kissing the blond’s folded arm, his other hand was stretching him a bit more.

Just when the man was getting used to the stretch, Quetzalcoatl’s pair of fingers were gone making the blond whimper in desesperacion once again, how much more will his god was going to tease him that way?

Roger whelped to a new feeling, something bigger was pressing against his entry, it must be the deity’s member.

When the pressure became a burning stretching, the blond again whined loudly, it felt bigger than it seemed to be some minutes ago when he had his god in hand, “ah fuck!... so… big” he was doing his best to relax to let him in, but it was easier said than done.

”Sshh relax my boy, we have a little help here,” the deity’s hand traveled down to where they were connecting caressing the muscles around smearing some more of that silky slippery liquid around the rim, “but let me help you a bit more” he was now dragging his hand to the man’s member and started to stroke it firmly.

The pleasure the god was giving him was slowly overtaking the painful sensation and very soon Roger could relax himself into his god’s touch “good boy, very good for me, are you?”. The blond nodded quickly, whimpering softly trying to drag some air to his lungs and not to choke into his desperate breath “yes yes my lord, I am, I am good for you”.

The blond’s head was spinning around out of all new sensations he had been experimenting so far, but this one has been the most weird and pleasant one of them all.

“Roger? My dear, Are you okay?” The god slid his tongue playfully on his servant’s neck to drag his attention. The blond had his arms wrapped around his face covering his eyes now, slowly he nodded and took them away “yes, yes I am fine sir” Quetzalcoatl’s hand kept stroking firmly the man’s member, his lips and fangs playfully caressing the skin on his face and neck, Roger then took the deity’s face between his hands to place a soft kiss on his lips.

The soft feeling of small feathers on his tummy, the back of his thighs, his arms and fingers was driving Roger crazy, he le kept caressing every part he could reach of the god’s skin to feel it more and more. Quezalcoatl seemed to be enjoying the sensation too, making him stroke faster the blond’s member.

Roger could not help the sounds he was making anymore, he pushed his hips forward to meet the god’s and follow his thrusts “ahh please my lord, please…” begged desperately “please what my boy?” The god whispered next to his ear “what do you need Roger? Tell me”

Digging his fingers into his flesh, Roger moaned loudly again clenching around his god’s member “Ple- please my lord, please… m-make me yours, ah please I can’t stand it anymore” the man spread his legs more trying to push his hips closer.

Quetzalcoatl took Roger’s lips on his claiming his mouth into a harsh kiss and sliding his skillful tongue inside, he angled his hips keeping his thrusts against his servant, repeating this all over again making the blond cry in ecstasy time after time.

Pants, moans, growls and the sound of the flesh clashing against each other were driving the poor blond crazier, he couldn’t be ashamed about his high pitched moans anymore… not when this felt too good to be true. Quetzalcoatl speeded up his motions even more, encouraged by the sight of his servant underneath him “so beautiful… hn”

Angling again his hips, the god pushed deeper and harder against Roger, “aaah FUCK! AHH!!” The blond arched his back to the deity hooking one of his arms around Quetzalcoatl’s shoulders “my god Aahh, my lord…. aaah PLEASE, ple- aaah…. PLEASE!! There! AHHH!!”

Quetzalcoatl pushed his hips harder and faster pressing that sensitive point once again, repeating his motions. “You are mine Roger… gghrrn aaah say it, say it to me, I want to hear you say it” the god kept his tempo, thrusting furiously at his hips.

Not having a chance to collect his thoughts, let alone to speak, Roger tried his best to comply his god’s command “Aaahh yes, yes aaah…. Aaahhn I- AAHH FUCK!! YES YES!!”

Impatient, the deity let a growl out and took his hand to the blond’s red hard member stroking and squeezing it harshly “Say it-... now!” 

As if he was hit, the blond arched once again, squirming in extacy of the mix of the touch and the harsh orders “AAAH!! YES my lord, I am… I AM YOURS!! Aaah only yours…my god, please!! Please make me yours please...” said incoherent.

“Be good Roger, come for me, come for you god” this time the god didn’t need to tell him twice, so Roger did, letting out the highest pitched moan that night spilling all his load into Quetzalcoatl’s hand “Aaah fuck!-...” Roger clenched around the god’s member, making the deity come right after him and claiming the blond man for himself.

Not knowing how, the man could feel everything happening on his body, the delightful feeling of finally releasing the pressure from his crotch, those firm caresses around his cock and Quetzalcoatl throbbing member filling him with all his hot load.

After some minutes, Roger’s ears stopped ringing and he was starting to recover from the mind blowing sensation, he could feel the god’s hot breath on his shoulders and his neck paired with soft growls.

Caressing and kissing his chest tenderly “You’re so beautiful my dear, so much beautiful” roaming his hands from his belly to his thighs humming content. Roger smiled satisfied “Thank you my lord...” the blond panted out, still shivering trying to collect himself still from high, will he have to do this from now on? Because he would be glad to…

Losing the grip of his arms around Quetzalcoatl’s neck, Roger took his hands softly caressing and dragged him close for a soft quick kiss “not as beautiful as you my lord”.

The deity moved his hips backwards to pull out of the man and make room for him to stretch his legs. “You okay?” he softly caressed his thighs when the blond made a pained face “perfectly fine my lord”. Even more than perfect in fact...

The god held his servant close to him “You can call me by the name Freddie gave me my dear Roger” said with a bright warm smile, taking a loose lock from the blond check away with a soft movement, Roger was just enjoying the view, a name Freddie gave him?... Was that allowed?... “a name my lord?” Asked sounding more lost than he actually was.

“Call me Brian, my dear”

Roger let out a soft content sigh again closing his eyes to cuddle at his god’s chest “Brian...” said dreamily starting to fade out.

“Why does our good needs a bloody name Freddie?....” Roger mumbled a bit low, clearly starting to pass out. The god caressed softly his hair with a warm smile on his lips. “Love, my dear Roger, something as simple as that” and yes, the blond almost missed it but with great effort he opened his lips again “yes, my lord Brian... I love you too”

So as he, the god pressed a soft kiss in Roger’s hair caressing his golden locks too, so pleased with his new servant.

* * *

Next morning the blond opened his eyes, a paradise scene welcomed him to a fresh new day: quetzales singing far in the distance, fresh cool air and a light, almost white, blue sky with a few fluffy clouds. He was still naked and his body was now wrapped by one of the rugs in the ground, next to him was Freddie with no ornaments, or clothes either, he was watching the clear morning sky with a big smile.

“Freddie?” The governor turned his head back to him, his smile turning into a smirk quickly “good morning star, how did you sleep?”

Flustered Roger sat looking everywhere “What are you doing here? Where is… he?” Trying to hide the disappointment in his voice the blond cleared his throat “I mean Brian… And why are you naked?”

The dark haired man seemed to be enjoying the moment and sat as well “because I got my reward for bringing you here darling~ of course” Freddie chanted happily making Roger’s flush deeper. That meant….. that….. they...

Well….. That also meant he definitely passed out last night. And morning for sure.

“But… where’s Brian?” He asked again, heartbroken this time “oh my dear Roger, do you really think I’d go without saying goodbye?” Roger turned his torso to where the voice was heard, the god had a white plain robe wrapped around his waist, unlike the outfit he wore the night before. Brian kneeled next to the blond to caress his cheek “N-no, no…. I just wanted to know. I- I’m sorry… my lord, I did” feeling a bit of a fool for thinking that.

“I’m the god of the wind too, I won’t ever be really gone my dear, tho you certainly won’t see me all the time” the deity placed a soft kiss on Roger's forehead and stood straight.

“I have to go back to keep up with my obligations my boys, please, be good and watch after each other until I see you both next time” Freddie got close to Roger nodding and taking the confused blond on his arms “yes Bri, as you command”.

Looking right into the blond’s eyes Bryan smiled tenderly “Roger, I’ll send you 2 Jaguars for you to make your protective clothes, treat them with respect my dear” the blond bowed at Brian “yes my lord, thank you for providing”.

The god walked away and out the chamber leaving the two men alone “where is he going?” Freddie shrugged, smiling to himself looking satisfied “don’t know, but we will be seeing him soon darling, don’t worry”.

Contrary to Freddie, Roger looked a bit sad “when…?” He didn’t want to wait, but it seems there was going to be no choice for them. An annoyed Freddie placed his hand in Roger’s mouth “oh dear stop making questions!! The only question that matters here is: how was everything?” Turning his annoyed expression into a smirk. Of course the smug bastard was going to ask about last night...

Roger’s face was now deep red “For the love of god Fred! Are you serious?!” The blond grabbed a puffy cushion next to him and covered his crotch, he was almost sure Freddie could watch though the rug covering him.

Curiosity in relationships was Freddie's trade mark after all. “Of course I am darling! I wasn’t allowed to watch but I certainly listened, what do you expect me to do? I want the details!!”

“FREDDIE!! I swear to god…” Freddie raised an eyebrow, “no no darling, don’t swear under our beloved god’s name… Now tell me, since I’m sure the whole city could listen to you”

For Roger everything was going like usual, even if he felt like a different new man.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not much to add but thanks for reading! Also, as you might noticed this fic is main Maylor at the moment, but the next parts will contain other pairings so I might change it to Poli!Queen if I happen to write the rest I have in mind, like how Freddie gets to the throne and how John turns into an eagle soldier and some other in between, even a poli one... don’t know yet, thoughts?
> 
> That’s all, please visit @Devilish.Fruitcake at Instagram to check the sketch I did for this Fic 💖
> 
> ❇️ Aztlan: Living land, known as Mexico city now a days  
> ❇️ Mictlan: Death Land, where all the souls goes after passing away  
> ❇️ Quetzalcoatl: Feathered Serpent god (Brian on this universe) he’s not a dragon!  
> ❇️ Quetzal: Birds that habited wild in Mexico Valley  
> ❇️ Tlatoani: Ruler of Aztlan (Freddie on this universe)


End file.
